1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video output device and a method for displaying video with a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-screen displays that can provide a super-high-resolution big screen consisting of multiple screens providing a sense of presence are known (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-107831, in particular, pages 4 to 7 and FIGS. 1 to 13). In such multi-screen displays, four projectors are arranged closely by placing two projectors side by side in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction, in the vicinity of the center of the screen at a distance from its back side. Thus, by disposing a plurality of projectors at the center of a screen on its back side, a big screen that provides a sense of presence can be achieved without increasing the directivity of the screen.
Unfortunately, although the multi-screen display disclosed in the above-described publication can provide a big screen with a sense of presence by using a plurality of projectors, the multi-screen display requires a plurality of projectors to display one scene of video and also assignment of each part of the scene to the corresponding projector. This process is disadvantageously complicated, thereby increasing the cost of the device.
Recently, big-screen displays such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays using plasma discharge have been put into practical use and, therefore, big screens providing a sense of presence are easily available. However, these displays are quite expensive. Low-cost video output devices that can display video providing a sense of presence are expected to be available.